


Heimwärts

by nuclearsafetydance



Series: Deus Ex Kurzgeschichten [3]
Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8297252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuclearsafetydance/pseuds/nuclearsafetydance
Summary: „Willkommen daheim, Mr. Jensen“, intonierte die Computerstimme, während er sich mit dem Rücken zur Wand zu Boden sinken ließ. Nur eine Sekunde, redete er sich ein, dann würde er aufstehen, seine Kleidung loswerden und den Geruch von Blut und Rauch von seiner Haut waschen. Dann dafür sorgen, dass auch noch der letzte Tropfen Alkohol aus der Küche den Weg in seinen Magen fand, seinen Hals verbrannte und seinen Kopf betäubte. Nur eine Sekunde.Von Panchaia kommt man nicht einfach so nach Hause zurück, das muss jetzt auch Jensen erfahren.





	

Das Ruckeln des Helikopters im Landeanflug riss Jensen aus dem Halbschlaf, in dem er den Großteil des Flugs von Panchaia nach Detroit verbracht hatte. Seine Muskeln brannten, als er sich aus seiner zusammengesunkenen Haltung in den Sicherheitsgurten aufrichtete. Sarif ihm gegenüber sah genauso müde aus, wie er sich fühlte. Er schien sich jedoch seinen überlebenden Angestellten gegenüber verpflichtet zu fühlen und war offensichtlich bemüht, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Jensen dagegen war weit über den Punkt hinaus, an dem es ihn interessiert hätte, was die übrigen Insassen der Kabine von ihm oder seinem Verhalten hielten.

„Faridah, was soll denn das? Willst du uns allen die Knochen brechen?“

Ihre Antwort aus dem Cockpit klang amüsiert.

„Nun beschwer dich mal nicht. Ich mache extra einen Umweg, damit du direkt bei deiner Wohnung aussteigen kannst. Bedank dich bei Sarif.“

Sarif warf Jensen einen unbehaglichen Blick zu.

„Ich dachte mir... nach allem, was Sie für uns getan haben, ist das das Mindeste. Ruhen Sie sich aus, Adam. Alles Weitere hat Zeit bis Morgen.“

Jensen nickte nur. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er eine anders lautende Anweisung überhaupt akzeptiert hätte. Seine Sicht auf Sarif hatte sich deutlich geändert seit dem Abend, an dem er ihn erneut nach Hengsha geschickt hatte.

Die Klappen des Helikopters öffneten sich und Jensen stemmte sich aus seinem Sitz.

„Lassen Sie morgen Ihren Infolink eingeschaltet“, sagte Sarif noch, „ich melde mich bei Ihnen.“

Die Klappen schlugen zu und ersparten Jensen die Antwort. Mit einem lauten Rauschen erhob sich der Hubschrauber wieder in die Luft, drehte dann ab und schoss über die Dächer der Stadt auf Sarif Industries zu. Zurück blieben nur ein paar aufgewirbelte Blätter und dröhnende Stille. 

Eine ganze Weile stand Jensen dort auf dem Landefeld und starrte regungslos auf die Stelle, an der sich eben noch Maliks Vogel befunden hatte, bevor er zur Tür ging, die ins Wohngebäude führte. Nicht mehr mit der Geschmeidigkeit, die ihm seine Augmente erlaubten und der Gewandtheit, die er auf seinen Missionen auch auf eine gewisse Art genossen hatte. Seine Glieder fühlten sich schwer wie Blei an und der Gedanke, woraus sie bestanden, erfüllte ihn auf einmal mit Ekel. Plötzlich war da wieder das alte Bedürfnis, an den Schnittstellen und Narben zu kratzen, das Metall mit den Fingernägeln herauszureißen. Seine Hand zitterte, als er sie nach dem Fahrstuhlknopf ausstreckte. Er durchwühlte seine Taschen nach einer Zigarette, während er nach unten fuhr. Endlich fand er eine in der Innentasche seines Mantels, musste jedoch feststellen, dass er kein Feuerzeug hatte. Dennoch schob er sich das zerfledderte Ding zwischen die Lippen und zog daran. Langsam ließ das Zittern nach.

Er öffnete die Tür zu seiner Wohnung.

„Willkommen daheim, Mr. Jensen“ intonierte die Computerstimme, während er sich mit dem Rücken zur Wand zu Boden sinken ließ. Nur eine Sekunde, redete er sich ein, dann würde er aufstehen, seine Kleidung loswerden und den Geruch von Blut und Rauch von seiner Haut waschen. Dann dafür sorgen, dass auch noch der letzte Tropfen Alkohol aus der Küche den Weg in seinen Magen fand, seinen Hals verbrannte und seinen Kopf betäubte. Nur eine Sekunde.

Vor seinen Augen spielte sich alles noch einmal ab; er war sich ganz sicher, dass es so gewesen war. Dass die Drohne ihn mit Sarifs Stimme angeschrien hatte, während er das Passwort eingab und die Geschütze auf ihn feuerten. Sein Gewehr, das auf den Kopf der jungen Frau zielte, genau zwischen die Augen. Dorthin, wo ihre Augen hätten sein sollen. „Nein, bitte! Geh weg, geh weg! Das tut weh!“ Dann zerplatzte ihr Kopf in einem Schauer aus Blut und Knochensplittern. Er wollte innehalten, um sich übers Gesicht zu wischen, doch schon wuchs ihr ein neuer Kopf, diesmal Megans, der ihn erschrocken ansah. „Adam, ich wollte nicht... du wirst doch verstehen, dass... David hat mir gezeigt, wie viel größer wir sein könnten. Wie viel mehr als wir selbst. Viel viel viel viel viel _viel viel_...“ Unbändige Freude erfüllte ihn, als die Kugel auf ihren Kopf zu jagte. Doch dann schrie die Drohne, hoch und zerreißend, und mit Entsetzen erkannte er, dass es Maliks Kopf gewesen war, auf den er geschossen hatte. Er rannte zum Computer hinüber und hämmerte das Passwort ein, wieder und wieder, iwntlove, iwntlove, iwntlove, seine Finger wurden immer schwerer, bis er erkannte, dass nicht er es war, der tippte. Er hing in Hyrons Fängen über dem Ausgang zur Kante und Eliza drehte sich zu ihm um und lächelte. Der Gang zur Linken war viel kürzer, als er ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Und noch immer lächelte sie.

Ein heftiger Tritt gegen den Kopf riss ihn aus seinem Albtraum. Er hörte Maliks Stimme, bevor er richtig begriffen hatte, was passiert war.

„Oh, tut mir Leid, Adam, tut mir Leid. Ich wusste ja nicht, dass du... was machst du auch direkt hinter der Tür? Hab ich dich verletzt?“

Sie hockte sich neben ihn.

„Du hast ja immer noch deinen Mantel an.“

Er rieb sich den Kopf an der Stelle, wo ihr Stiefel ihn getroffen hatte. Also hatte die Kugel sie doch nicht erreicht. Sie hatte wohl einfach Glück gehabt.

„Ich wollte nur einen Moment...“

Nein es war nicht ihr Kopf gewesen. Nur der irgendeines unglücklichen Mädchens.

„Ich bin eingeschlafen.“

Hinter ihrem Lächeln musterte sie ihn eingehend.

„Wenn du darauf gehofft hast, dass ich dich ins Bett trage, muss ich dich leider enttäuschen. Das liegt ein wenig außerhalb meiner Möglichkeiten.“

Sie richtete sich wieder auf und hielt ihm eine Hand hin.

„Na komm. Wir sollten dich aus diesen Klamotten raus kriegen. Ein bisschen Wasser und Seife könnten auch nicht schaden. Oder ein bisschen mehr.“

Er ließ sich von ihr auf die Beine ziehen.

„Ich hab schon verstanden, was du damit andeuten willst.“

Sie kommandierte ihn ins Bad, wo sie ihm den Mantel abnahm. Und nachdem sie eine Weile dabei zugesehen hatte, wie er an den Riemen seiner Schutzweste herumfummelte, übernahm sie auch das für ihn. Dann das Hemd, das ihm darunter an der klammen Haut klebte. Ihre Hände waren schnell und umsichtig, vermieden seine Kratzer und Blutergüsse, wo immer es möglich war. Er blickte hinüber zum nach wie vor gesprungenen Spiegel und versuchte, seine Spiegelung in den vielen glänzenden Bruchstücken zu erkennen. Nach dem, was er ausmachen konnte, sah er fast genauso beschissen aus, wie er sich fühlte. Seine Panzerung hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet und ihm nennenswerte Verletzungen erspart, dennoch war es schon eine ganze Zeit her, dass er sich das letzte Mal so zerschlagen gefühlt hatte. Seine Schultern waren wie aus Stein gemeißelt und in seiner Kehle lauerte beständig das Gefühl, sich gleich übergeben zu müssen.

„Adam?“, Maliks Hand war in seinem Haar, „die Dusche findest du aber noch alleine, oder?“

Er nickte abwesend.

„Gut. Ich werde derweil mal deine Küche übernehmen, ich hab' was zu futtern mitgebracht. Oder hast du selber noch was da?

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Falls seine Schweigsamkeit sie störte, verbarg sie es gut.

„Dann bleibt's wohl an mir hängen. Und keine Beschwerden hinterher, wenn's dir nicht schmeckt.“

Er verspürte eine absurde Belustigung darüber, dass sie sich deswegen überhaupt Gedanken machte. Vor zwei Sekunden hatte er an der Kante gestanden, fast einen weiteren Schritt getan. Er hatte überlebt. Im Vergleich dazu schrumpfte der Geschmack eines Abendessens zu absoluter Bedeutungslosigkeit zusammen.  
Malik klopfte ihm kurz auf die Schulter und ging. Er tat einen halben Schritt, um ihr zu folgen, dann fiel ihm ein, weshalb er in diesem Raum war. Wasser und Seife, hatte sie gesagt, und so unbedeutend sich das auch anhörte neben einem Wort wie Panchaia, hatte es doch einen lockenden Klang. Nicht mehr nach den Schreien der halluzinierenden Arbeiter zu riechen, nach dem Blut der Mädchen und Zhaos verbranntem Fleisch.

Das heiße Wasser traf ihn hart und unvorbereitet, trotzdem fühlte es sich gut an. Bald war seine Haut krebsrot und die Wände der Dusche so beschlagen, dass er den Rest des Zimmers nicht mehr sehen konnte. Er griff nach der Flasche auf der Ablage, verrieb die Flüssigkeit zwischen seinen Fingern. Ihr vertrauter Geruch ging in der Dampfwolke um ihn herum auf. Eine weitere Mission beendet, egal ob mit gutem oder schlechtem Ergebnis. Die Mission war vorbei und er noch am Leben. Mehr wollte er nicht wissen. Diesmal nicht. Mehr gab es da nicht zu wissen. Er hatte seine Befehle gehabt, eindeutig und von Sarif persönlich, das sollte jedem reichen, der weitere Fragen stellte.

Das Wasser schlug unbarmherzig auf seinen verspannten Rücken, als er die Stirn gegen die Kacheln sinken ließ. Was machte er sich eigentlich vor? Er war im Moment der einzige, der Fragen stellte, und es reichte ihm bei weitem nicht.

Sein Infolink meldete sich.

„Kommst du?“

Er brummte etwas Zustimmendes und stellte das Wasser ab. Die Luft draußen war kalt auf den Teilen seines Körpers, die noch mit Haut bedeckt waren. Im Schlafzimmer rieb er sich nachlässig trocken und warf das Handtuch dann über einen Stuhl. Malik sah ihm vom Türrahmen aus zu, wie er sich ein Hemd und eine lange Hose überzog. Der Stoff klebte auf seiner feuchten Haut.

„Genießt du die Show?“, fragte er, während er die Hemdknöpfe schloss und auf sie zu kam.

Ein herausforderndes Grinsen zog sich über ihr Gesicht.

„Willst du mir deswegen einen Vorwurf machen?“

„Ich denke darüber nach. Du hattest was von Essen gesagt?“

Als er sich an ihr vorbei schob, streckte Malik die Hand aus, als wollte sie ihn berühren. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Sie ließ die Hand wieder sinken.

„Klare Prioritäten, wie ich sehe. Steht da drüben auf dem Tisch.“

Sie folgte ihm ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich ihm gegenüber.

„Ich wollte mich schon dafür entschuldigen, dass es nur Cornflakesschüsseln gibt. Dann fiel mir ein, in wessen Küche ich war. Ehrlich gesagt bin ich schon überrascht, dass du mehr als eine im Schrank stehen hast.“

Er zuckte die Schultern.

„Ich spüle nicht gern.“

Danach war es sehr still zwischen ihnen. Die Suppe, die Malik mitgebracht hatte, erinnerte Jensen an die scharfe Brühe, die es in Hengsha an jeder Ecke zu kaufen gab. Vielleicht kam sie ja auch von dort, Malik erzählte gerne und ausführlich von ihrer Zeit und China und besonders ihrer Vorliebe für das scharfe Essen. Jensen war der Geschmack ziemlich gleichgültig; dafür genoss er die Wärme, die sich in seinem Bauch ausbreitete, umso mehr. Seine letzten Mahlzeiten hatten aus CyberBoost ProEnergy-Riegeln und Alkohol bestanden, was zwar seinen Zweck erfüllte, darüber hinaus aber weder wirklich sättigte noch wärmte. Innerhalb einer halben Minute war seine Schüssel leer.

„Noch was?“

„M-hm.“

Sie stand auf und kam mit einem zerkratzten Topf aus der Küche wieder.

„Ich habe die anderen direkt zur Zentrale geflogen“, sagte sie, während sie seine Schüssel auffüllte, „die meisten sind gleich nach Hause gegangen. Würde Sarif sicher auch ganz gut tun, aber er sitzt schon wieder in seinem Büro und versucht, die Wogen zu glätten. Die Firma möglichst unbeschadet aus diesem Chaos heraus zu bekommen.“

Jensen zuckte die Schultern.

„Klingt nach ihm. Hast du Pritchard getroffen?“

„Ja... das heißt, nein, wirklich getroffen nicht, nur gesehen. Ich hatte keine Gelegenheit, mit ihm zu sprechen. Es gab da einen Zwischenfall mit ein paar augmentierten Arbeitern, die an der Reparatur der Rolltreppe gearbeitet hatten. Als das Chaos draußen losbrach, sind die auch vollkommen durchgeknallt. Frank hatte das Pech, einem von ihnen in die Quere zu kommen, bevor die Jungs vom Sicherheitsdienst ihn erwischt haben.“

Er fragte lieber nicht, was sie mit „erwischt“ meinte.

„Ist er verletzt?“

„Nicht schwer, aber Sarif hat ihn fürs Erste unter Beobachtung gestellt. Hat ihm auch psychologische Betreuung angeboten... aber du kannst dir ja denken, was er dazu gesagt hat.“

Jensen lachte leise.

„Er war sicher begeistert.“

Maliks Schüssel klirrte leise, als sie sie zur Seite stellte.

„Aber hallo. Soll ich ihm eigentlich ausrichten, dass du nach ihm gefragt hast? Das muntert ihn bestimmt gleich wieder auf, dass Adam Jensen höchstpersönlich sich Sorgen um ihn macht.“

An jedem anderen Tag wäre er auf ihre Stichelei eingegangen. Er schüttelte unwillig den Kopf.

„Mache ich mir nicht, ich meinte nur... ich habe nichts mehr von ihm gehört seit diesem Gang in Panchaia. Nach dem Gespräch mit Darrow gab es keinen Funkkontakt mehr. War schon fast einsam ohne sein ständiges Genörgel im Ohr.“

„Nur fast?“

„Nur fast.“

Mit dem Löffel schob er ein paar Nudeln auf dem Boden der Schüssel hin und her. Der Appetit war ihm vergangen. So langsam fragte er sich, wann Malik die Geduld mit ihm verlieren und gehen würde. Ein Teil von ihm wünschte sich das ausdrücklich. Sein Plan mit dem Alkohol stand noch und er hätte sie lieber nicht dabei, wenn die Dinge unschön wurden.

„Erzähl mir von Panchaia.“

Es klang nicht wie eine Bitte, eher wie ein Befehl. Was ihn allerdings mehr überraschte, war das Gefühl der Erleichterung, das ihn überkam. Er brauchte nur zu gehorchen. Wäre da nur nicht das Versprechen, das er Sarif gegeben hatte. Der Knopf, den er gedrückt hatte, um seine Version der Geschichte in die Welt hinaus zu schicken.

„Hat Sarif das nicht schon gemacht?“, fragte er, um Zeit zu gewinnen.

Sie verschränkte die Finger ineinander.

„Natürlich hat er das. Hat uns eine Kurzversion der Geschichte geliefert, bevor er in seinem Büro verschwunden ist. Taggart steckte also hinter der ganzen Misere, die Humanitätsfront, Biowaffen gegen Augmentierte. Klang glaubwürdig. Schön. Glatt. Zu glatt, finde ich. Außerdem habe ich Taggart gesehen. Er sah weder wie jemand aus, dessen Masterplan gerade gelungen ist noch wie jemand, der grandios gescheitert ist. Er sah nicht einmal aus wie jemand, der überhaupt einen Masterplan hatte. Ich denke, dass Sarif gelogen hat. Im Interesse der Firma und damit auch in unserem Interesse, sicher. Er hat immer die Sicherheit seiner Angestellten im Blick gehabt und das rechne ich ihm hoch an. Das heißt allerdings noch nicht, dass ich mich auch von ihm verarschen lasse. Ich will wissen, was da wirklich gelaufen ist. Das kann man doch wohl verstehen, oder? Nach allem, was ich getan habe, um meinen Teil an der ganzen Sache zu leisten. Damit ich zumindest weiß, wofür ich da gearbeitet habe.“

Jensen wich ihrem unbarmherzigen Blick aus.

„Adam.“

Er verschränkte die Finger ineinander, löste sie wieder, vergrub sie im Stoff seines Hemds.

„Also gut, wenn du... wenn ich mich darauf verlassen kann, dass du...“

„Dass ich mit der Geschichte sofort zu Picus renne und sie vor der ganzen Welt ausplaudere. Alles klar, du hast mein Wort drauf. Sag mal, Adam, für wie blöd hältst du mich eigentlich?“

Auch wenn er ihre aufbrausende Art gewohnt war, versetzte ihm ihre Bemerkung einen Stich.

„Faridah...“

Sie hob die Hände.

„Jaja, schon gut, das war nicht nett. Ändert aber nichts daran, dass es wahr ist, oder? Ich weiß sehr gut, was passieren würde, wenn eine andere Version der Ereignisse auftaucht als die, die Sarif verbreiten lässt. Noch dazu aus seinem eigenen Unternehmen. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich niemandem etwas sagen werde. Also, fängst du jetzt langsam mal an?“

Er nickte zur Küche hinüber.

„Bring mir die Whiskeyflasche aus dem obersten Regal, dann kriegst du deine Gutenachtgeschichte.“

Ein nervöses Lächeln hatte sich auf ihr Gesicht gestohlen, als sie sich wieder ihm gegenüber hinsetzte.

„Hier“, sie reichte ihm die Flasche, „dann lass mal hören.“

Er schraubte den Deckel auf und nahm einen großen Schluck. Das Brennen in seinem Hals fühlte sich gut an.

„Wo soll ich anfangen?“, sagte er, mehr zu sich selbst als zu ihr, „es ist viel zu viel passiert, um einfach...“

„Nach deinem Abflug mit Darrows Shuttle. Nachdem ich Megan und die anderen an Bord genommen hatte“, schlug sie vor.

Er nickte und dachte an den Moment zurück, an dem sich die Klappen des Helikopters hinter Megan geschlossen hatten. Dann nahm er einen weiteren Schluck aus der Flasche und begann zu erzählen.

Malik war allerdings eine miserable Zuhörerin. Kaum hatte er den Flug mit dem LEO-Shuttle beschrieben, das ihn innerhalb von Sekunden in die Arktis gebracht hatte, unterbrach sie ihn auch schon, und weder bei dieser noch bei den zahlreichen folgenden Unterbrechungen schien sie zu merken, wie schwer es ihm fiel, den roten Faden wieder zu finden. Zumindest blieb ihm so reichlich Zeit, von der Flasche in seiner Hand Gebrauch zu machen. Das Gespräch mit Darrow schließlich kommentierte sie mit einigen der derbsten Flüche, die Jensen je gehört hatte.

„Und das war seine ganze Motivation?“, fragte sie anschließend, „nur weil er sich keine Metallwindel an seinen verdammten Arsch schrauben kann, hat er sich entschlossen, mal eben die Hälfte der Menschheit hopsgehen zu lassen?“

„Das war nicht, was er...“

„Aber gemeint hat er es“, sie schüttelte den Kopf, „'nen tollen Kumpel hat sich der Boss da ausgesucht.“

Jensen war sich sicher, dass Sarifs Umsicht bei der Auswahl seiner Freunde zu den letzten Dingen gehörten, über die er jetzt nachdenken wollte. Malik schien jedoch auch keine Antwort von ihm zu erwarten und drängte ihn stattdessen weiterzureden. Er nahm noch einen Schluck und erzählte ihr vom Rückweg durch die von halluzinierenden Arbeitern und Soldaten wimmelnden Gänge. Von Sarifs Hilferufen aus dem Maschinenraum, die ihn immer weiter in die Station geführt hatten.

Als er bei dem Aufzug angelangt war, der ihn tief ins Herz von Panchaia gebracht hatte, nahm sie ihm die Flasche ab.

„Ich verstehe bald nicht mehr, was du sagst.“

Sofort folgte seine Hand der Flasche in einem hoffnungslos unkoordinierten Versuch, sie sich zurück zu holen.

„Nichts da“, Malik deponierte sie außerhalb seiner Reichweite und schob stattdessen ihre eigene Hand in seine, „da hast du was zum Festhalten. Ich will das Ende auch noch hören.“

Jensens Blick flackerte zwischen ihrem Gesicht und ihrer Hand hin und her. In seinem Kopf hallte die Stimme des Mädchens wider.

_Es ist so kalt._

„Das Ende“, wiederholte er tonlos.

_Lass mich schlafen._

Maliks Daumen strich sanft über seinen schwarz glänzenden Handrücken und fuhr die Linien seiner Knöchel nach.

„Genau das. Was ist passiert, nachdem du den Kern erreicht hattest? Wie sah dieses Sicherheitssystem aus, von dem Darrow gesprochen hat?“

Er schloss die Augen.

„Zhao.“

„Zhao Yun Ru? Sie war das Sicherheitssystem? Das macht doch keinen Sinn.“

„Sie war es auch nicht. Das System, sie hat es Hyron genannt, war ein riesiger Computer. Sie war nur dort. Und dann hat sie sich ins System eingeklinkt. Wollte die Kontrolle darüber übernehmen und Darrows Signal selbst abschalten, aber das ist ihr nicht gelungen. Hyron hat ihren Chip nicht erkannt und sich dann selbstständig gemacht.“

Es war schwer, Maliks Reaktion abzuschätzen, ohne ihr Gesicht zu sehen.

„Was meinst du damit?“

„Es... hat sie weiterhin als seinen Kern beschützt, so wie es aussah. Es hat mich als Eindringling bekämpft, was wohl in ihrem Sinne war. Aber ihren Befehlen hat es nicht gehorcht. Sie konnte das System nicht kontrollieren und als es schließlich in sich zusammengefallen ist, hat es sie von innen heraus verbrannt.“

Der Geruch verkohlten Fleisches tauchte aus seinem Gedächtnis auf, so präsent, als stände er wieder über dem schwarzen Etwas, das einmal Zhaos Körper gewesen war. Plötzlich war die Dunkelheit vor seinen Augen unerträglich. Als er sie wieder öffnete, begegnete Maliks Blick seinem.

„Nachdem sie tot war, öffnete sich hinter ihr die Tür zu Panchaias Hauptsenderaum. Von dort aus ließ sich das Signal abschalten, das Darrow benutzt hatte, um alle Augmentierten in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Und...“

Er verstummte, nicht sicher, wie viel sie inzwischen über Eliza wusste. Sie würde die Wahrheit sicherlich noch erfahren, vermutlich sogar von ihm selbst. Jetzt jedoch wollte er nichts mehr erklären müssen. Nur noch ein paar Sätze.

„Und?“

„In diesem Senderaum gab es außerdem eine... Möglichkeit, einen Bericht über die Situation in Panchaia an Picus zu schicken.“

Ihre Stirn legte sich in Falten.

„Den Bericht habe ich gesehen. Deckte sich so ziemlich mit dem, was Sarif uns glauben lassen wollte. Aber ich denke, du hast...“

„Habe ich auch“, der Druck in seinem Kopf nahm mit jedem Wort zu, „es gab mehrere Nachrichten, die ich hätte senden können. Eine davon wäre die ganze Wahrheit gewesen, so wie Darrow es gewollt hätte. Eine hätte der Welt Taggarts Version der Geschichte erzählt. Dann gab es Sarifs Version. Außerdem einen Gang nach links, der... zu einem kleinen roten Schalter führte.“

Auf ihrem Gesicht zeigte sich eine düstere Vorahnung.

„Ein Schalter für was?“

„Selbstzerstörung. Panchaia wäre vom Druck des umgebenden Wassers zerquetscht worden. Mit allen, die sich darin aufhielten.“

Die Vorstellung hing zwischen ihnen wie ein schwerer Nebel.

„Und du hast dich für Sarifs Nachricht entschieden“, sagte Malik schließlich.

Ein hässliches Lächeln zog sich über Jensens Gesicht.

„Wie ein braver kleiner Welpe.“

Ihre Blicke trafen sich kurz, dann starrte Jensen vor sich auf die Tischplatte. Maliks Stimme kam wie aus weiter Ferne.

„Bereust du es?“

Er war überrascht, dass er nicht einmal darüber nachdenken musste. Die Antwort war vollkommen klar. Sie war es gewesen, seit seine Finger den Knopf berührt hatten.

„Ja.“

Malik sah ihn lange wortlos an. Dann drückte sie ihm die Flasche in die Hand.


End file.
